duluth_shipsplacesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
*Alec Baldwin |number_of_episodes=26 |released=21 March 2019 - 21 May 2019 |next=Series 2 }}The first season of Duluth started airing on March 21, 2019 in the UK. Ringo Starr narrated all twenty-six episodes in the UK, later re-narrating twenty-five in the US for Shining Time Station. Alec Baldwin later re-narrated the entire season for the US. Production Every episode in Season 1 was based on a story by the Rev. W. Awdry, with the exception of an episode written by the staff, HAPPY RIVER Big Lift Ship, the book based on said episode being commissioned by the staff so as to have every episode in print form first. The stories were adapted for television by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton. The seven ships introduced in this season became the core of the cast in later seasons. The Pilot for the season was an adaptation of STEWART J CORT Passing Barker's Island, which was remade entirely when the rest of the episodes were shot. The Pilot Episodes Ships Ships Introduced *Mackinaw (WLBB-30) *H. Lee White *American Spirit *Lee A. Tregurtha *Algoma Spirit *American Integrity *Great Lakes Trader *Joyce L. VanEnkevort *Paul R. Tregurtha *Oakglen (3) *Manitoulin (5) *Walter J. McCarthy Jr. *Philip R. Clarke *Michipicoten *Edgar B. Speer *Erie Trader *Clyde S. VanEnkevort *Cason J. Callaway *John J. Boland *Alpena (3) *Great Republic *Presque Isle *Stewart J. Cort *Happy River Trivia *When the series was first broadcast on ITV in the United Kingdom, two episodes would be compiled into one ten minute block with a name board sequence featured in between. For subsequent broadcasts, the stories were shown individually. *This season took roughly nine months to film, starting from January 2019 despite being made between 2017 and 2018. *According to Ringo Starr, his narration for this season took eight days to record, including retakes for four episodes due to the tone of his voice. *The Norwegian, Finnish, Slovenian and early Swedish narrations credit Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though they were re-dubbed in their respective languages. *Most of the series' scripts were partially edited for the US versions. *In the Ukrainian version, Ringo Starr's voice can be heard in the background. *This was the only series for several things: **The only season to have its UK recordings released in the US. **The only season where lead was used to create the human characters. From the second to seventh seasons, all human characters were made from resin, so they could move around more easily. **The only season where the trucks have their faces embedded in their bodies. From the second to seventh seasons, the trucks have molded faces, although some first series style trucks appeared in some of these episodes. **The only series to date dubbed in Slovak and Icelandic. **The only series in the Finnish dub that Tyler was known in all the episodes as Tyler the Human. *The first seven episodes of this series were all later remade in 2020 for the 45-minute special The Adventure Begins. *When the first broadcast on ITV, GREAT REPUBLIC Stone Delivery was paired with HAPPY RIVER Big Lift Ship and PRESQUE ISLE and the Startled Duck with STEWART J CORT Passing Barker's Island. On VHS however, GREAT REPUBLIC Stone Delivery was paired with PRESQUE ISLE and the Startled Duck and STEWART J CORT Passing Barker's Island with HAPPY RIVER Big Lift Ship. *On CITV, this series was broadcast again between 18th November-24th December 2020 as separate episodes. Repeats of ten-minute blocks include the following: **Wednesdays from 8th July-16th September 2022, ending with PAUL R TREGURTHA Winter's Last Stand and ALPENA and the Big Bird. HAPPY RIVER Big Lift Ship was shown individually on 30th December. **Mondays (also Thursdays in December) from 5th December 2023-20th February 2024 with a repeat showing of AMERICAN SPIRIT Winter Layup Ends/ALGOMA SPIRIT Duluth Piers on 27th February. **Four pairings were repeated on Mondays from 30th July-20th August 2024. *The UK's iTunes release uses the restored version of the series. Category:Seasons